Whose Nightmare is this?
by KitKun
Summary: Last chapter uploaded! What happened with Gourry?. For those who haven't read it, X/L and some Z/L at the end. And some human Zel and human...Xel? Read&Review!!!
1. Default Chapter

Before the storie, Id'like to thank Chaos for editing him, (you know I'm not very good with grammar).  
Don't forget to review, or I won't make a second chapter.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Whose Nightmare is This?  
  
"Lina, Lina! I've got something to tell you!" Amelia ran towards her friend.  
  
"What is it, Ame? You look very happy," but when the blue-haired girl saw all of the group behind Lina, she took her to a quiet place.  
  
***************************  
  
"What?!" shouted the fiery sorceress "You must be wrong, you can't be with Xellos."  
  
"Yes, I know," said Amelia "It's like a dream come true."  
  
"It's like a nightmare come true."   
  
Amelia looked angrily at Lina "Don't say that. Can't you see he is the right person for me?"  
  
"PERSON?! HE'S A MAZOKU, AMELIA!"  
  
"Yes, I know that, too. But I think it makes him more interesting."  
  
"But Xellos is so annoying, and weren't you deeply in love with Zel?" the red haired girl inquired.  
  
"Yes, I was. But he's so concentrated in finding his cure that he doesn't realize that I exist!" Amelia's eyes were full with tears. "I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM!"  
  
"Calm down, Ame. It's just that I don't want you to be hurt by that... fruitcake!"  
  
Amelia stopped her crying and looked at Lina seriously, "I can take care of myself."   
  
With that, she stood up and disappeared behind a tree. But she reappeared again and said cutely, "Lina, please don't tell anyone, okay?" then the tiny princess put a finger on her mouth "It's a secret."  
  
That night, before going to bed, Lina stopped Xellos "We need to talk."  
  
"Yes, Lina-chan?" he smiled at her and put a hand on her face.  
  
"Stop that, you freak! I know all about you and Ame. What do you pretend with that poor girl? She's in love with you and-"  
  
"I don't love her..." he interrupted.   
  
"I knew it, and I'll tell her right now!"  
  
"Wait," he stopped her. "Why will you wake her up? Don't you want to know who I love?"  
  
"I don't care," She pushed him aside and tried to go away, but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Lina, come with me...You won't regret it. I want to be closer to you," The Mazoku whispered in her ear as his hand stole up along her face and brushed a stray lock of her fiery hair, tucking the tress behind her ear.  
  
"Huh? You're a sick person, Xelloss, and if you think I'm going to play this cruel game of yours, you've got ano-" without finishing her words, Lina fall asleep in the priest's arms. She didn't realize he had chanted a spell while she was talking.   
  
Xelloss took her to his room and put the girl on his bed. Then, the Mazoku laid down next to her, watching how beautiful she looked in her deep dream and hoped the girl dreamed of him. He was having a great time with the childish Amelia and the exciting Lina, and couldn't wait to her face when she woke up next to him; thinking that she had just cheated on her best friend.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
How is Lina going to get out of this situation? Will she play Xellos game?  
If you want a second chapter, give me lots of feedback. It helps me think faster.  
Bye, bye!!!^_~  



	2. The second part

So you liked this story? Here goes the second chapter. Thanks Chaos for editing it!. If he didn't help, it would suck...  
Don't forget to Review!!!!!!!!  
********************************************  
  
It was really cold outside. Lina liked the winter because she could stay longer in the warmth of the bed. But she had to wake up soon as her stomach was calling her.   
  
Lina sighed, grudgingly burying her face into her soft pillow, struggling not to wake up fully. "Hello, my dearest Lina," A kiss covered the girl's mouth.  
  
"Oh, hello, Xel," She replied, half-asleep. She stopped in mid-nuzzle of the pillow. "Xel-Xellos...XELLOS!?" Lina shouted, both eyes snapping wide open. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
  
"I'm laying on my bed..." he said innocently.   
  
As fast as Lina could, the red-haired girl covered her naked body with a pillow. "Your bed?" She looked around the room and realized it wasn't hers. "Then, what the hell am I doing here?" she said as she stood up and looked for her clothes. She was really confused. 'How had she ended up with Xellos? What had happened the night before? What was she going to do?' "At least we haven't done anything..." Lina mumbled.  
  
Xelloss carefully hid a mischievous and evil smile, now it was time to add to the game, he blinked, looking the perfect picture of bewilderment and pointed out blithely, "What? Don't you remember? I had a wonderful night. You are-"   
  
"Stop, Xellos, and turn around. I'm going to put some clothes on me, and then I'll hit you," Lina growled, raising her hand.  
  
"I've seen you naked before!" he laughed, running his eyes over her boldly. "And I *like* what it is I see!"  
  
After fireballing him for that, Lina got dressed. "How-how did we end up like th-this?"  
  
Xellos gave her a sooty smile and winked roguishly. "I'll only say that you can be very funny when you're drunk."  
  
"You-" Lina began, her temper spiking. "You took advantage over me. I hate you!" the girl shouted in fury, her hands clenching into fists. "I am going to-!"  
  
"No. It was more like *you* took advantage of *me*," Xelloss sighed theatrically. "I simply could *not* resist your deadly and so enticing charms..." he trailed off and eyed her sadly. "I'm sorry if you don't remember."  
  
Another fireball. That was enough to call Amelia's attention who was going to say 'hello' to her boyfriend.  
  
Frowning, the tiny princess stepped over the corridor to the door leading into Xelloss' room. Her feet struck the wooden planks and they creaked.  
Xelloss' head jerked up as though he heard something, Lina stared at him suspiciously then saw his eyes widen a bit then his head turned to look at her. "Quickly, Lina! Hide!" he ordered, a touch of panic tingeing his voice.   
Lina held her ground, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest and snorted.   
"No way, Mazoku. I'm staying right here, and I'll tell her everything."  
  
"What are you going to tell her? And what makes you think she's going to believe you?" he smiled evilly.   
  
Quickly, Lina too her cloak and levitated out through the window.  
  
"You'll pay this," she promised as she hovered there.  
  
"Don't regret it, Lina-chan. You've been great last night." But before Lina could cast a Dragu Slave, Amelia finally gathered her courage and knocked at the door. Lina hastily flew up.  
  
***********************  
  
The group was sitting around the table having breakfast. Gourry was diving into his food, leaving only a trail of cleaned plates and Zelgadiss was drinking his coffee and looking outside the window. Lina was very uncomfortable for waiting Xellos and Amelia to come down.  
  
To distract herself from her current dilemma, she began to talk to the chimera. "What are you looking at, Zel?"  
  
"Nothing" he answered coldly. "Just thinking"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"My cure."  
  
Two words, 'my cure'. Lina made a face, it was always about his cure. Amelia was right. He doesn't seem to be in the least bit interested in nothing else besides his cure.  
  
Frankly, Lina realized she's had enough of it: "Hey, Zel. Is that really everything? Aren't you just comfortable with who you are?"  
  
Zelgadiss stared at her for a moment, unblinking then said, "Become a chimera and we'll find out."  
  
Lina blushed. He had said it as an insult, but she took it another way. "Then, you want me to become a chimera so I'll be you stony girlfriend, huh? huh?" she laughed at him and Zelgadiss blushed. "Just joking, Zel!"  
  
'I hope you weren't', Zelgadiss thought. The simple idea of Lina as her girlfriend was absurd for him. But if he found his cure, perhaps...He wanted to know what she'd think of him as a human. Would she found him attractive? At least, she could hit him without hurting a hand. He smiled for himself. The day was very near.  
  
The sweet moment was ruined when Xellos finally made his appearance, followed by Amelia. He sat next to Lina and held out her bandanna. "You forgot it."  
Lina was happy that no one paid attention to his commentary.  
There was a sudden tension on the table, Zel noticed it and looked around furtively, wondering. Lina avoided Xellos' sight and words, and didn't get angry with Gourry for stealing her food. Amelia didn't talk directly to Lina.  
"What's happening?" the chimera finally asked.  
  
"Nothing " answered Lina, Xellos and Amelia at the same time. Zelgadiss didn't believed them, and preferred to stay silent.  
  
When nobody was looking, the priest put a hand on Lina's leg and smiled at her. She blushed and stood up quickly. "I-I've got-I need to go to the bathroom," she hesitated and ran away.  
  
"When you've got to go, you've got to go!" said Gourry, smiling and missing the point entirely but in a way hitting dead on.  
  
***************************  
  
Later that day, the group was leaving the inn to follow the course of the river. When the sun was going down, they decided to stop and make camp. They had to stay there because they were far from the next town.  
Amelia and Zelgadiss went to pick up some sticks and Gourry, Xellos and Lina prepared for fishing.   
  
***************************  
  
"Hey, Amelia," Zelgadiss said.  
  
"Yes Mr. Zelgadiss?"   
  
"Are you okay? I mean, I saw you with Lina before and I think you had a fight with her..."  
  
"Oh, Zel! You're worried about me!" she said, hugging him. Her heart jumped because he was interested on her feelings.  
  
"No! I mean yes. About you and Lina," as he pushed her away and looked at her, waiting.  
  
Amelia felt a sting and quickly suppressed a frown. She waved her hand nonchalantly. "We have our differences, Zelgadiss-san. You know, girl's stuff."  
  
"Oh." Zelgadiss' doubts didn't lessen.  
  
***************************  
  
While Gourry took the first batch of fish to the fire and cooked them, Lina and Xellos kept fishing.  
  
"Now that we are alone..." she murmured. Xellos looked at her with his deep purple eyes and moved closer to her...  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Oh, the love...  
  
It's a nice story, don't you think?  
If you want to see the next chapter, rewrite! 


	3. III Chapter

Well, first of all I want to special thank Chaos for the work she's been doing. THANKS A LOT!!  
  
I hope you like this fanfic as much as I do!!  
  
**************************  
  
Chapter III  
  
When he was near enough, Lina smacked him in the head.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" Xellos whined, rubbing his head, and looking at her plaintively.  
  
"Oh! That was for touching my leg," she answered, unruffled by the look. "And don't you dare do that again!"  
  
"Okay! But don't you tell me that you didn't enjoy it..."  
  
"No!"  
  
In that same moment, Amelia and Zelgadiss appeared holding the firewood.  
  
"Hey, Lina!" Amelia shouted as she walked towards her friend "I don't want us to be fight any more...Let's just forget about all this."  
  
"Forget about what?" Lina smiled and hugged her friend. She could see how the priest winked at her.  
  
It was getting late and they prepared to eat.   
They all sat around the fire and quickly finished the food. After the dinner, everybody went to sleep. Everybody but Xellos who had disappeared before and Amelia who was quite worried about him. She woke Lina up.  
  
"Lina, Lina. Are you sleeping?" she whispered.  
  
"No," she said yawning, "I was fighting the Power Rangers. What's now, Ame?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just that Xel doesn't come back. I'm concerned about him"  
  
"Don't worry, Ame. You know him," by that time, the red haired girl had sat up on the ground.  
  
"Lina," said Amelia. "Can we speak in another place? I can't sleep."  
  
"No!! Just try to count sheep. I want to go back to sleep"  
  
"Lina..."  
  
"Okay, okay. Let's sit by the river."  
  
Zelgadiss opened one eye and then the other. The girls weren't there.   
Why was Amelia worried about that Mazoku? And what did Lina had to do with that? He closed his eyes and tried to sleep again but he couldn't.   
He was waiting for the morning. He'd get his cure soon.  
  
"I think that Xellos doesn't love me," Amelia said sadly.  
  
"Well, Ame...I don't know what to say, I told you my feelings about him.   
  
Maybe he is not the right one for you"  
  
Suddenly, Xellos appeared in front of them "Were you talking about me?"  
The dark-haired girl ran to him and hugged him tightly.   
"Where the hell were you? I was so concerned!"  
  
"I can take care of myself, dear Amelia," he said and kissed her. Lina watched every movement he made and unexpectedly felt something strange.   
She felt jealous. Confused, Lina turned away quickly, not wanting to watch the lovebirds. Xelloss saw her leave and grinned secretively.  
  
"Hey, Lina! What happen to you? Are you ill?" Gourry asked stuffing his mouth with food.   
  
"I don't know, Gourry, but I don't feel well."  
  
"You look depressed, Lina" Zelgadiss pointed out bluntly.  
  
"Yes" interrupted Xellos, appearing from nowhere "She looks more like you everyday, Zel-kun."  
  
"Xellos!" said Lina and Amelia at the same time. Zelgadiss glared darkly at the Mazoku Priest for the remark.   
  
Lina felt better with the priest around. But still, she was worried.   
  
'What's happening with me? I don't want to be in love with Xellos, it would hurt me and Amelia,' Lina thought. But she was falling for the purple-eyed man. And that was affecting her too much.   
  
The gang left the forest and got into a small town. They walked through it all day trying to get instructions that would lead them to the fabled Mount Tori. Xellos had brought information that said that the water that ran down the mountain had powerful curative powers that could help the chimera get his former human body back. Even though Zelgadiss didn't trust him at all, he thought that he didn't lose anything if he   
tried.   
  
"Well, I guess we'll have to spend one night here before haeading over to that mountain," Lina sighed wearily, her arms behind her head.   
  
"C'mon, it's late. Let's find an inn."  
Everybody agreed and entered the nearest inn.   
After dinner, Lina felt calmed. The Mazoku priest hadn't bothered her for a long time. She liked how he acted around her and treated her differently but knew that if she allowed herself to get too close it would only end in Amelia's broken heart. And her own broken heart. She had to concentrate in something else. The sorceress was now in her room, taking her cloak off. Xellos appeared behind her and grabbed her by the waist. Lina froze in shock.  
  
"I won't keep my secrets away from you," he whispered in her ear, lightly caressing the lobe with his warm breath. "Lina Inverse, I love you so much." The red-haired girl's heart stopped beating for a moment. And time stopped too. She turned around slowly, a wondering smile creeping across her face before she kissed him. Oh, how she needed that. She   
kissed him passionately and hugged him tightly. Lina couldn't think what she was doing. Everything seemed to be just fine for her.   
  
'I love you,' Xellos thought and smiled evilly to himself. 'All it takes is these three stupid words to be said and I have her wrapped around my finger. How can she possible think that Mazoku can love? This is   
just too perfect; I'm having so much fun with these girls.'  
  
The moment was broken when the door opened.  
  
"Hey, Lina, I thought--!" Amelia began cheerfully then choked to a stop as her gaze fell on Lina and Xelloss. She stared, taking the scene in and still couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tears began to form in   
her eyes.  
  
"How could you?!" she cried and looked at Xellos desperately. "I thought you loved me!" then, in a fit of betrayed rage, turned to Lina and wailed, "I thought you as my friend!"  
  
**************************  
  
Did you like it? Did you hate it?   
PLEEEAAASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEWREVIEW! 


	4. IV Chapter

Chapter IV  
  
"This is so unjust!" Amelia screamed shrilly. "I-I..." she couldn't   
even talk. She ran out of the room and out of the inn. She ran out of the   
town. She ran as fast as her legs allowed her. Amelia couldn't bear   
what she just saw. The girl was so angry and sad that she didn't notice a   
hole on the ground and fell into it. It was very dark. She made a   
lightning spell and tried to get out. She stepped onto something. It was a   
book. An old book. She blew the dust on it and read aloud "Soshi no   
chiryo". Amelia slowly broke into a smile. Book of Cures. Eagerly, she   
started to turn the page and, true to its name, the pages were full of   
healing spells. The princess finally found something interesting.  
  
In her room, Lina was still standing in front of the door, alone.   
Xellos had disappeared after Amelia had. She was sure that he didn't go to   
comfort Amelia. Xellos surely was enjoying all of this. Lina fumed, then   
sighed softly, her shoulders slumping. 'This is still kind of my fault   
too...how could I have let him get to me?!'  
Suddenly, the door opened and Zelgadiss strode in. Lina flinched as she   
looked sharply towards the chimera then looked away in shame. If   
Zelgadiss ever knew what had happened...  
Zelgadiss opened his mouth when he saw the girl. But the greeting froze   
on his tongue when he saw that Lina wasn't looking the same. She   
looked...defeated. The tiny redhead was looking at the floor, and didn't   
raise her head at the soft clearing of his throat Zelgadiss did to catch   
her attention.  
Alarmed, Zelgadiss took a step towards her, calling quietly,   
"Lina...what happened?" To his shock, the sorceress suddenly lunged at him and   
fell into his arms. She hugged him tightly and cried. Like a little   
girl. If Zelgadiss was shocked before, he was utterly stunned now. 'What   
happened???' the furious question whirled in his mind.  
"Zel, just-just hold me...please, I can't--" He did as she said and   
didn't ask any question, rocking her softly and to soothe her more began   
gently stroking her hair. When she had calmed enough, Zelgadiss returned   
to his line of thoughts. Something told him that Xellos had something   
to do with this. But, the urge to learn what it could be was second to   
his desire to ensure Lina was fine first. So there he was, holding Lina,   
the wonder of the moment washed away by the alarm and concern he felt.   
Though, a tiny part of him noted how nicely she fitted in his arms. He   
could feel her closer than ever. Zelgadiss blinked, flushing, he   
shouldn't be thinking about things like that...  
His thoughts were scattered when suddenly he began to change. Lina let   
go of him and stood staring at him in surprise and deep concern.   
Zelgadiss shouted, hunching over in agony and lights filled the place.   
When they had faded leaving only glowing shadows, Zelgadiss opened his   
eyes, and their bleary gaze rested on his hands. He froze again, unable   
to believe what it was he was seeing...They were soft, pale. He clasped   
them together, felt his skin and his flesh. He was human again.   
Astonished, Lina couldn't do nothing but smile at his human form, a rich blush   
tainting her cheeks at the sight of him. 'Gods, he's gorgeous! She   
admired silently, her eyes unconsciously running over the new Zelgadiss...  
"Look, Lina! I'm not a chimera any more! What do you think? Huh?" A   
look of stunned then slowly growing joy lit his face, Zelgadiss turned to   
Lina and caught the look she was giving him. He couldn't help but   
smile as a rush of warmth flooded him, he was glad she liked it.  
But in that moment, Amelia appeared at the door. Her face couldn't be   
seen because it was dark outside. She sure was weak, because she held   
her head down and couldn't stand well.   
Lina tried to say anything so she could explained what happened before   
"Amelia, I-" The princess raised her head. Lina and Zelgadiss saw her   
face, her now stony face and the book in her right hand.  
  



	5. Chapter V

Special thanks to my friend Chaos for editing this fic. THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! ^-^  
  
(And thanks to the reviewers!!!)  
  
************************************************  
  
Lina and Zelgadiss ran towards their friend. Amelia continued to stare   
at them her face a ghastly chalk-white. The moment the pair reached   
her, Amelia fainted. Falling like a dove shot out of the sky. Zelgadiss   
caught her in time before she hit the hard wooden planks and placed her   
on Lina's bed.  
  
Lina hovered at his side, her face and eyes reflecting the worry and   
alarm in her voice. "What happened?"   
  
Zelgadiss shook his head slowly, eyes narrowing in bewilderment. "I   
don't know..."   
  
Lina started to know, then stopped as her gaze fell on a book that was   
peeking out of the folds of Amelia's cloak. Frowning, she close and   
picked up the book. "What's this?" She flipped through the pages and   
finally came to something important. There it was, the spell to change a   
Chimera to its original form. She read quickly, eyes widening as she   
reached the end of the spell. Zelgadiss merely watched, half-curious and   
half-worried.   
  
"She loves you, Zel, Amelia really loves you." Lina's voice was soft,   
husky and filled with a mix of feelings.   
  
"What do you mean?" the man asked.  
  
Lina finally looked up at him, her ruby eyes hooded. "This is why we   
couldn't find your cure before. There was no cure. The only way to return   
you to your human form was to transfer the spell on you to another   
body. She sacrificed herself for your happiness. Look at her, Zel..."  
  
Zelgadiss was speechless. He turned quickly and stared carefully at the   
tiny princess. He realized in shock that Amelia's face was much like   
his had been, and even as he looked on, the change sharpened until she   
looked as he had. He knew how she exactly felt by that time. Heavy and   
cold. :How can she love me that much? And why?: he thought.   
  
"I must go now, Zel," Lina said suddenly.  
  
Startled and confused, he turned back to Lina. "Please don't. I need you here. I need to tell you something..." the man took Lina's arm and made her turn around. "Stay with me. I don't know what to do, I can't answer for Amelia because I don't love her, I-" but the red-haired girl stopped him.  
  
"Enough, Zel. She's waking up; I can't stay. This girl has had a lot for a single day and the last thing she wants is to find me here. And less with you, she'll feel like hell. Take care of her." With those   
words, Lina turned around, never looking back, and walked to the door.  
  
"Lina...." Zelgadiss stopped her "You'll come back, won't you?"  
  
The sorceress ran her eyes by his face. She wasn't used to this Zel. He was incredible. "Of course I will" she smiled, hiding her sadness. She couldn't show that she wanted to stay there to comfort him. "When things calm   
down, be sure I'll come to bother you." She gently moved out of his light   
grip and vanished out the door. Zelgadiss watched her leave, unwilling   
to let her go but helpless to keep her near.  
  
"Lina..."  
  
He lowered his sight to the princess again. Her eyes were open.  
  
"Try to get some sleep, Ame." He said quietly and gently.  
  
"Pl-Please. Don't leave me alone. Never, Zel. I love you," she said, but she almost couldn't talk.  
  
"Try to sleep." He repeated dryly. Zelgadiss was surely sorry and grateful at the same time for her, but it was for her that Lina had left. :What if she doesn't come back?: he thought. :I'd rather be a chimera again than loosing Lina.:   
  
***************************  
  
Hope you liked it!  
  



	6. Chapter VI

Thanks Chaos...  
  
*********************************  
  
  
The redheaded girl walked through the darkness and the rain. The steady   
shower sliding down her cloak, though some of the drops fell onto her   
face, mixing with her tears. She hadn't much money left. She could have   
gone bandit raiding but the thrill and the will wasn't there, instead   
she trudged along, lost in her dark thoughts.  
When she realized she had to stop for the night, she turned to look for   
a place and entered the cheapest inn of the town. The red head fell   
down into her ratty bed and her head hit the pillow like a heavy rock.   
:Like a rock...Amelia...Why?: her head was full of whirling thoughts and   
confusion. She couldn't sleep. She prayed to the gods that she'd fall   
into a dreamless slumber but she just couldn't. Lina remembered the   
moments with Xelloss, when her friend appeared and didn't trust her. But   
now, Lina knew she couldn't blame Amelia. She didn't even know how she   
felt about the Mazoku. Then she remembered Zelgadiss. The picture of him   
in his human form was just so wonderful. The touch of his warm   
skin...Lina had found him attractive as a chimera, and now...  
  
Her roiling thoughts scattered as she heard, "Hello, Lina-chan. How is   
my beautiful rose tonight? You look tired."   
  
Lina recognized the voice and sat up quickly in her bed. "Wasn't that   
enough for you?" she shot him a slightly angry glare, but the rage   
drained out of her, she was just too numb to care.  
  
"Well, I'm never satisfied," an evil grin appeared on Xelloss' smirking   
face. "but for your fortune, I'm not going to torment you anymore after   
this. I just bring you some news."  
  
"You enjoy this, don't you?" Lina said hotly.  
  
"Of course I do, my dear. I enjoy every bad feeling that poor little   
stupid Amelia has about you, and I enjoy how she hates me. I didn't know   
she could hate so much. But...I still don't feel your anger, you rage   
against me. Not the kind I want to feel."  
  
"What?" Lina didn't understand.  
  
"Oh, come on, Lina. Don't tell me that you don't have any bad feelings   
for me after all that I did to you," his smile faded slightly as he saw   
that he hadn't provoked her like he had hoped. "What do I have to do to   
make you angry?"  
  
Lina looked down, her gaze resting on her hands that she had clasped in   
front of her and placed over her lap. "I don't know why but I can't   
hate you."  
  
Xelloss froze in surprise. That was unexpected. "What are you saying?"  
  
"It's just..." The girl kept her eyes away from him. She moved her   
hands nervously. "I've come to think that I..." another pause. "I don't   
know...but maybe...I love you."  
  
Xelloss opened his eyes wide. He felt terrible. He experienced a strong   
pain inside of him. Then it stopped. "Don't you say that again," he   
shouted and hit her in the face. Lina fell back onto her bed, dazed, and   
stared up at him in amazement and confusion. :I guess that was the wrong   
thing to say...: She turned around and said quietly, "Please go away."  
  
Xelloss didn't move, he was looking at her with a fierce stare. "Stop   
that, you stupid girl. I'm going to remind you some things. One: I tore   
you apart from your friends. Two: I made them hate you. And three and   
most important: I am a demon, a Mazoku. I cannot love or feel anything   
good. I enjoy your suffering so be disappointed. You mean nothing for   
me. NOTHING!"  
  
Lina stood up and wiped her tears with her hands. She walked closer to   
Xelloss and kissed him. He returned the kiss with the idea to break her   
heart after that. The girl opened her eyes and kissed him stronger and   
passionately. Then she stopped.   
  
"I never give up. I never surrender. I never suffer for anyone that   
isn't worth it. So here I go, Xelloss...I-I love you," those words made   
him fell into his knees. The pain was too much. Something was breaking   
inside of him. But Lina continued, staring down at him, "I love you   
truly, sincerely and purely. I could love you for the rest of my life and   
after."   
  
At that point the Mazoku was lying on the floor, his eyes closed in the   
pain. He couldn't even move. And as if he was dying, Lina kissed him   
one last time and finished, "I'm sorry for loving you the way I do."  
  
Everything turned black for Xelloss.  
  
*******************************  
  
You can't wait? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! 


	7. Chapter VII

Thanks Chaos!!!!!!  
  
And thanks to the reviewers...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lina stared at the curled up figure sprawled across her cold floor.   
"Xel?! Xelloss?! Are you okay?" she cried, falling to kneel by his side   
and shake him. "Please talk to me!"   
When he didn't so much as twitch, Lina bent closer to him and grasped   
his board shoulders, and pulled him up. Grunting slightly under the   
burden, Lina manage to half-drag, half-carry the comatose Mazoku to her   
bed. Once there, Lina placed him gently on the bed and waited, watching   
Xelloss with unmasked concern.  
:Please be alright...:   
Staring down at his face, Lina couldn't resist the urge to brush some   
of his purple bangs out of the way. Her hand glided softly over his   
brow, dropping to caress his cheek almost shyly and Lina started when   
Xelloss stirred, leaning into to her stroke.  
A light warm touch drew him out of his faint and Xelloss opened his   
eyes to find himself lying on the bed. He had a terrible headache and one   
where he took no pleasure from the pain.  
Clutching his head, Xelloss sat up quietly on the bed, rubbing his   
throbbing temples, and finally looked at Lina. She was so happy to see him   
awake that she hugged him tightly.  
"Xelloss, you're alright!"  
He tore out of her embrace like she was a hot coal that seared him,   
glaring at her. "Lina, Lina, stop! And Let go of right me now!!" he   
shouted. He felt different. He could feel the girl's sorrow but didn't like   
it. "I'm not okay."  
"Xelloss, What happened?" Lina blinked, confused, taken aback by his   
coldness. She observed him and found something different. His eyes. His   
beautiful eyes were wide open. He didn't close them. The tiny redhead   
stretched out a hand hesitantly towards him, seeing that Xelloss seemed   
lost in a kind of waking swoon. Her resolve steeled and she gripped his   
shoulder tightly, squeezing reassuringly as she called to him.  
Xelloss didn't hear her for he was looking within himself, reaching for   
his Mazoku gifts...and found them gone.  
He tried to teleport himself away but he couldn't. Then he knew, he   
knew what it was that was going on. Suddenly he felt afraid and pushed   
Lina away. He started to run out of the room, but the girl caught him.  
"I won't let you go till you tell me what's happening!"   
"Do you really want to know?" he snarled angrily, rounding on her.   
"Well, I'll tell you. Thanks to you and your stupid love, I've lost my   
powers, I-I-" He realized he was raising his voice and tried to calm down.   
Finally, he gave a low growl that made Lina let go of him in alarm and   
wariness, taking the chance, he bolted out the door and leaving a   
totally confused and startled Lina behind him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Xelloss ran, but grew tired, he wasn't used to traveling this way. He   
had never felt tired before, and his head had never hurt like that   
night. He sat under a tree and began crying. :Why? I don't want to be like   
this again,: he thought : I don't want to be vulnerable again: "I DON'T   
WANT TO BE A HUMAN AGAIN!!!" he finally shouted, knowing in his heart   
he wasn't Mazoku anymore. "Damn her!! Damn you, Lina Inverse! I hate   
you, I hate you so much!" :I used to be so powerful, nothing bothered me.   
I disliked the human race because I can't stand feelings: Tears ran   
down his face till he was too tired and fell asleep.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
:I don't know what to do. For the first time in my life I don't know   
what to do. I'm all alone.: Lina thought  
  
The redhead girl was walking through the rain again. Lina turned   
around, her gaze roving, she was looking for Xelloss but she wasn't sure if   
she really wanted to find him. She had walked for about thirty minutes   
now, tracking his trail. Suddenly, she saw a shadow under a tree.  
"Xelloss..." she whispered and realized that he was sleeping. She   
walked carefully to him and sat in front of him. He looked really different.   
:What could have happened? Did I provoke this?: Lina leaned over,   
trying to get a closer look at him and then touched his cheek. It was warm.   
Too warm, Lina realized with a start and a gasp of amazement, he had a   
fever. "but that's impossible, Mazoku can't catch a simple fever!"   
Dimly, Xelloss heard the voice and slowly opened his eyes. As he gaze   
sharpened, Lina watched the fog of sleep vanish under a wave of rage and   
loathing that contorted his face.  
He pulled her hand away and shouted furiously, "Go away!! I told you   
that I wanted to be alone!"  
Lina wasn't frightened this time, "But, Xelloss...I need to know what   
happened. I love you and I want you to be fine I - "  
"You want me to be fine? Then stay away from me. I hate you. Look at   
what you did to me. I'm a human. A stupid powerless human. Now I can   
feel. I am weak and depressed. This has never happened to me. And it's all   
because of your stupid confession of love!!"   
"You mean you're not a Mazoku anymore? Xel, that's great! But it's   
impossible unless..."  
"Yes...I've been a human before. That's why I didn't want to become one   
again, and now..." He realized he was talking too much and stopped.   
"But...it's great to be a human, you know," Lina smiled.   
"I don't want to listen to you. I was happy being what I was!" he   
snarled.  
"You were happy? Do you know what's it like to be happy? And I mean   
really happy? I don't think that feeding of the bad feelings could make   
anyone happy. That's not life. And what about love? Have you ever felt   
love? There's the happiness," She paused for a moment just to see how he   
would take it and stared into his beautiful eyes, notcing another   
change. His hair, it was a bit longer and didn't stay perfectly fine like   
before. When Xelloss didn't retort, encouraged, she continued "Do you   
know when I feel happy?" Xelloss glanced at her but didn't say a word.   
"When I'm with you. When I touch you. When I kiss you," Having said that,   
she leaned over him and tried to kiss him. He looked deeply in her ruby   
eyes and felt a tingle. He needed to answer but something told him not   
to.   
"I-I need to think, Lina. I'm not the same as before. I know that if we   
do this..."   
"I don't want you to think," and this time she could find his lips that   
didn't refuse hers.  
:This is much better than hate,: he thought giddily. :This girl is   
giving everything to me. Even when I have hit her and hurt her and Amelia.   
Even when I told her she meant nothing to me and by that time she   
didn't, she had no reason to. Now I only want to stop time so this kiss   
could last forever... I can barely remember how it was when I was a human   
but nothing felt like this. I want to keep her because she gives me   
strength, and that's much better than my Mazoku powers. I'll confess my   
feelings.:   
"I love you," he went straight to the point.  
"You know that I do, too."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
:Where's Lina? Why haven't she came back already? I hope nothing had   
happened to her: Zelgadiss thought. Amelia was beginning to wake up   
again.   
He quickly went to her side and tried to smile at her warmly. "How do   
you feel, Ame?" :stupid question, I know how she feels:  
"I feel weak. But I resist it for you. Bad things turn good when you're   
here with me."  
"Amelia..." the man said trying to change the topic "Lina's gone."  
"That's the least she could have done, she - " but Zelgadiss cut her   
off.  
"What happened between you and her?"   
The princess explained everything but then assured him. "Zel, Xelloss   
meant nothing to me. It was the fact that my best friend cheated on me.   
I just can't stand that."  
"What are you saying? I can't believe that Lina and that damn   
Mazoku...It was all his fault I'm sure. Lina couldn't have done that to you,   
she-"  
"Don't you defend her. She doesn't deserve that. Why do you care for   
her so much? It couldn't be possible that you...you can't, Zelgadiss, you   
must stay with me now that I'm a - " tears began to form in her eyes.  
"Don't cry, Amelia. This is all Xelloss' fault. If I find him I swear   
I'll kill him!"   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun was starting to show up. Lina was carrying a not used to be a   
human Xelloss, his arm around her neck.   
"Xel? What are you going to do when we get back? How do you think   
Amelia will take it?"  
"I wouldn't be surprised to find her mad at me. I'm very sorry for what   
I did before. I didn't meant it."   
"I believe you. And she'll understand, but...there's another   
problem..."  
"I know, she's a chimera. I put the book in her way. I'm sorry for   
that, too. But I know how to fix that one. I know the real cure. The book   
isn't right."   
"Okay! Let's go! That's how to do it, Xel," Lina said and kiss him in   
the forehead. Xelloss smiled back at her warmly.  
  
  
  



	8. Last chapter

Thanks a lot to my friend Chaos for helping me with this fic.   
  
****************  
  
:I think this curse is going to turn into a blessing. Look at me, I'm closer to Zel than ever, and I believe this time I'm going to get him,: Amelia mused, as she stared into the mirror idly. She studied herself for a few more seconds and began to cry. :What is happening to me? I'm not like this. I fight for love and justice! I can't have those thoughts about Mr. Zelgadiss. It's not fair for him neither to me. I can't hold him by my side in this way...:  
  
"Amelia, have you finished? Do you feel any better?" Zelgadiss asked. He felt really different since he was human. He had lost something, like a dark part in his heart and that was bothering him. He had been 1/3 Mazoku, and was starting to believe that the petite princess was that, too.  
  
"Yes, Zel, I'll be out in a minute!" said an almost cheerful voice.  
  
In that same moment, Lina arrived with Xelloss. She knew they'd have trouble, but she didn't have any other place to leave her love. When they came in, Zel ran to the couple, happy to see Lina safe.  
  
"Are you okay, Lina?" he asked simply.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Can you help me here?" she said, pointing to Xelloss.  
  
"What is he doing here? Why did you bring that damned Mazoku here?!" he gave an angry look at the man in Lina's hands and received a grin back, but this time, Zel saw something different.   
  
Lina held up a free hand to forestall any more ranting on his part. "Come on, Zel! I can't explain now. He must rest!"  
  
The former chimera stared at her before he nodded curtly, then Zelgadiss held out his hands and helped Lina put Xelloss on the bed. As soon as Xelloss' head touched the pillow he was asleep.   
  
"Lina, you owe me an explanation. You didn't-" but he was cut off by Amelia, who had came out of the bathroom.  
  
"What are you doing here, Lina? Leave now! How can you stand in front of me after what you did."   
  
"Ame, I know you're mad to me, and I understand you. But here lays the man who can give you the cure. Please, guys come with me I'll tell you what happened," The red head sat on to the empty bed and waited till her friends sat next to her. She then told them Xelloss' story.   
  
"I don't believe him," said Zel. "I'm sure it's just another trick for him to get you, Lina. Can't you see that? You always told us that he wasn't the kind of person who you can trust. What made you change your mind?"  
  
Lina didn't want to answer that question. She didn't know how the princess would take it. But the entire problem began when the truth wasn't told so she started speaking. "Look Zel, I know you hate him, but he's now a human. And I know he isn't lying because...I, I love him."  
  
Xelloss opened his eyes. He felt a bit better. He looked around and found Lina, Zelgadiss and Amelia sitting on the bed next to his. He stood up and walked over to them. He wanted to repair the damage he had caused and accept the consequences.   
  
Lina saw him first and flashed him a bright smile, the grin served to steel his resolve as the other two turned to look.   
  
"How do you feel?" Lina asked before either could say anything.   
  
"I feel better, Lina-chan." He focused his sight on to Amelia. She hadn't talked for a while and was now looking at the floor.   
  
"Amelia," he began earnestly. "I'm sorry, sincerely. I didn't mean all the pain that you've been through. But there's this place-"  
  
"No. Not again." She spoke "You and that bitch can't fix what I've suffered. And the curse is the least painful thing. You, Xelloss, you broke my heart. And you, Lina, you betrayed me and our friendship twice over! First you take Xelloss, and now Zelgadiss!!"  
  
When he heard all this, Zel knew he had to say something "Stop whining, Amelia. You are not like this. You've got to learn to control yourself. I know that your Mazoku part is calling to you. Making you feel bitter and making you resentful. But that's not fair, they are both trying to make amends, how can you not realize that and accept them. If you were the Amelia we knew you would have accepted their apologies!" he stood over her, staring down at her sternly. "If I could handle it, you sure can."  
  
Amelia flinched at the look of severe disapproval on Zelgadiss' face and dropped her gaze, she sighed. "You're right, Zel. I'm not the same. And I don't like being like this. You must help me, please."  
  
"And we will" Lina piped in firmly. She tossed Amelia a bright smile. "Let's go and find your cure!"   
  
  
The gang was preparing the things to leave the inn. Outside, under the shadow of a tree, Lina and Zelgadiss were talking quietly. The man didn't want to keep his feelings hidden any longer, Zelgadiss had decided to open his heart, no matter how she'd take it. Without his curse, he felt as if he could do anything.  
  
"Lina, there's something I've got to tell you. But I don't want our friendship to change after this. Do you promise me that?"  
  
"What is it?" Lina looked up at him, eyes searching his face. "And don't ever think you could do something or say anything that would change our friendship…we've both been through so much together...it will take a lot more than words to destroy what we shared."   
  
Zelgadiss stared at her and grinned, her words warming his heart and giving him the will to continue. "I..." he started then, unable to hold himself back, placed a little kiss on her lips. He drew away after only the merest of moments and gazed at her. "I love you, and I don't care if you love Xelloss. I'll always be there for you, if something happens." He smiled.  
  
Lina returned his gaze with a stare of wonder and surprise, then when he had finished her eyes softened and a tiny blush dusted her cheeks. "Thanks, Zel. I'll always be there for you if you need me, too. As a friend, of course," She smiled back at him, adding a wink and a the familiar V-sign. "And by the way, you look very cute as a human!" with that, she left to where her boyfriend was and kissed him.  
  
And so, the slayers gang left the inn to find the petite princess' cure.   
  
  
============================================================  
  
  
LINA: *stars in her eyes* Xelloss. you look really cute as a human.  
  
XELLOSS: *preens* Do you like it, Lina-chan?  
  
LINA: Hai, *turns to Zel and grins* And so do you, Zel!  
  
ZELGADISS: *blushes* thanks.  
  
AMELIA: Hey, what about me?  
  
GOURRY: Aghhh! Who are you, monster?!  
  
AMELIA: *cries*  
  
LINA: Gourry! Where were you all this time?   
  
GOURRY: Sore wa himitsu desu!   
  
********  
Did you like it? I hope so. Please review and if you want to post your X/L fics in a web site, go to http://www.geocities.com/rina_inverse1/EnglishL-X.html?820859096640  
  
There's an award for the best ones!! 


End file.
